


boy next door

by apaixono



Series: Neighbors AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baekhyun told him that the people in their apartment complex are cute, Kyungsoo didn't expect his new neighbor to be drop dead gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment slash introduction fic of my neighbors au. Unapologetic fluff ahead.

Kyungsoo lets out a huge groan of relief as he slumps down his slightly dusty floor, leaning against the wall. Around him, boxes of numerous shapes and sizes litters the room, making it look less like the posh but affordable apartment he paid three months in advance for and more like a warehouse. He doesn't mind though, and he looks around with a soft smile as his friend kicks open the door with one final armful of crates.

"That's the last of 'em," Baekhyun announces, placing the boxes beside the sofa. "Welcome to your new apartment, Kyungsoo!"

"It's not technically mine, I'm renting it," He corrects, but it's mainly just to annoy the latter. He got this place because of Baekhyun, who immediately told him when the previous tenant moved out. Kyungsoo has been on the hunt for a good off-campus apartment since the start of classes, when his university decided to not offer dorming options for students anymore the following semester. With finals coming up, he's just glad he found a home before the semester ended. "Thanks for hooking me up with this, Baek. It's pretty great."

"Pretty great? Amazing is more like it!" Baekhyun cheers, flopping onto the futon. He looks winded himself, but his smile is still bright even if his black hair sticks to his forehead. "You're really near the stairwell, the view's great, and you live just across the hall!"

"Which means you don't have to cook dinner anymore," Kyungsoo quips. "You'll just come knocking on my door for scraps."

"Exactly," The music major wiggles his eyebrows. "Plus we have really cute neighbors. Dibs on the hot, tall one at Unit 408."

"Baekhyun, he lives a floor away," He points out.

"Contrary to popular belief, long-distance relationships _do_ work," Baekhyun sticks out his tongue at him. "And the one at 308 is a recluse, so."

"Uh huh," Kyungsoo shakes his head as he pushes himself up. He's been friends with Baekhyun for years, but he never got quite the hang of the boy's quirks. "I'll just start unboxing before you start planning your wedding."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ crazy!"

"Debatable."

"Whatever," Baekhyun huffs, jumping up. "I'd offer to help you, but you just insulted me. That, and I still have class in two hours. Night classes suck."

"And that is why I didn't enlist in them," Kyungsoo chuckles. "Thanks again for your help, Baek."

"Hey, what are friends for? No problemo," Baekhyun winks exaggeratedly at him, making his way towards the door. "I expect a share of your dinner later!"

"Dream on," He calls back, chuckling as the door closes with a loud click. Baekhyun can be a handful, but he can sure brighten up a room with his presence and awful jokes. Still feeling quite upbeat, Kyungsoo begins the tedious but oddly cathartic job of unboxing all of his belongings. Plates and bowls, pans and pots, utensils and knives all go in their respective cupboards and drawers in the kitchenette. Books of all shapes and subjects fill up the bookshelf near the sofa, a few frames scattered all over the living area. His clothes go in neat piles in the bedroom closet, some hanging on velvet-covered hangers. His toiletries decorate the bathroom shelves, bottles and tubes lined up in neat rows. He arranges his shoes on the shoe rack near the doorway, places a door mat near the entrance. Finally, he sets up his electric piano near the TV, wiping it down with a cloth.

Kyungsoo dusts off his hands as he looks around at his newly arranged apartment. It's still a bit bare—he's going shopping for decorations with Baekhyun next weekend—but it's neat, it has everything he needs, and it's _his_. Grinning, he picks up the used boxes, flattened and gathered into a pile, and stumbles outside to bring them to recycling. How he manages to open the door and take a step outside is beyond him, because he can barely see from above the boxes.

Which is probably why he bumps into someone just as he crosses the threshold of his new flat.

"Ah, sorry," Kyungsoo winces as he fumbles with his cartons, hefting them in his arms uncomfortably. "Are you alright?"

"It's no problem. Do you need help?" A melodic voice replies, and Kyungsoo looks up to see—

_Oh._ When Baekhyun said they had cute neighbors, he wasn't just telling the truth—he was downplaying the whole thing. The guy in front of him looks like he walked straight out of a strange mix of a fashion magazine and a clichéd Korean drama that involves some princely lead. Brown hair perfectly tousled and pushed back, pale skin and peachy cheeks, bright doe eyes and straight white teeth that both shine in the light. His white shirt fits loosely over broad shoulders and an even broader chest, the sleeves hugging toned biceps that makes Kyungsoo weak in the knees and the sides wrinkled, probably from being tucked into relatively tight jeans for too long. This guy is a daydream dressed like a...well, a better daydream.

The said daydream gestures again to the boxes, and Kyungsoo quickly jolts from his hopefully-not-too-obvious staring and shakes his head. "I, uh, I can manage," He stutters. "Um. Just have to go to, er, recycling."

"First floor then turn left, fifth door down. You're the new tenant, right?" His kind—and _very_ attractive—neighbor says, sticking out a hand. "I'm Kim Junmyeon. I live next door."

"K-Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mumbles, trying to free one hand so he could shake the latter's. It obviously didn't go well, and the boxes almost tumble out of his arms. "I, um, can't really—"

"Oh! Of course! Silly me," Junmyeon laughs sheepishly as he retracts his hand, and Kyungsoo swears he heard an angel or two sing. "Sorry about that. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to prepare for my evening class. Nice meeting you, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo could only manage a nod as Junmyeon waves at him cheerfully, unlocking his door and disappearing into his apartment. The shiny metal '301' glints back at him almost mockingly as he stares at the now closed door right beside his.

It's his first day in his new flat, and he already has a crush on his neighbor. _Damn._

 

* * *

 

True to Kyungsoo's word, Baekhyun comes knocking on his door on Saturday for dinner, sniffing the air expectantly like an oversized, overeager puppy.

"Is that lasagna I smell?" The music major says excitedly as he kicks off his shoes. "Oh, man, this is so much better than my original plan of instant jjajjangmyeon."

"Who says I made pasta good for two?" Kyungsoo scoffs as he closes the front door, even though the pasta in the oven can indeed serve more than one. "Help set the table, will you?"

"So how's the new apartment so far?" Baekhyun asks, shuffling behind him as they both make their way to the kitchen. Kyungsoo goes back to his task of toasting bread, while the latter made a beeline for the cupboards. "I know it's been barely a week since you've moved in, but what do you think?"

"It's great," Kyungsoo replies, sawing through an almost-stale baguette with a knife. "Nothing seems out of sorts, though I do need thicker curtains. Mine doesn't really mute the sunlight."

"Sure, let's buy next weekend," Baekhyun says. "And your neighbors? Are they treating you well?"

Kyungsoo immediately thinks of his encounter with Junmyeon and blushes fiercely, choosing not to reply as he butters the bread. Unfortunately, Baekhyun still notices and starts to whoop loudly, dancing around with the forks in his hand.

"Oh my god, you're blushing! You have a crush, don't you?" He exclaims, still dancing around. "I told you our neighbors are cute! Who is it? What unit?"

"It's not a crush, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo admonishes, but his still pink cheeks say otherwise. "And, um. 301?"

"301? You mean Junmyeon hyung?" Baekhyun starts laughing so hard Kyungsoo thinks it's a bad thing to like the man. "Oh boy. I think half of the complex has a crush on him. When did you meet him?"

"On my first day. I bumped into him while I was on my way to recycling," Kyungsoo says. "He offered to help me and he had a really nice laugh and... _Hnngh._ "

"Hnngh indeed," The music major waggles his eyebrows as he finishes setting the table. "He's a year older than us. Taking up bio, if I'm not mistaken? Pre-med. Single."

" _Baekhyun_." His cheeks flush again at the last detail. Damn it.

"What? I'm just putting it out there," Baekhyun grins. "It's been a long time since you dated, might as well go for it."

"Just because he's cute doesn't mean I want to get in his pants," Kyungsoo says defensively, placing the bread onto a plate.

"His notoriously tight pants," Baekhyun supplies helpfully, grabbing a pitcher of juice from the fridge.

"Baekhyun," He says sharply for the second time, glaring at the man. It's usually frightening, but the effect is severely mitigated by his violently pink cheeks. "Can you stop? It's just a crush, okay? He's cute and all, but I don't have time to d—"

Three sharp knocks interrupt Kyungsoo mid-rant, and the two of them both frown at the front door. "If these are frat boys who are drunk off pre-gaming again, I swear," Baekhyun mutters, jumping down from his barstool and padding towards the door, Kyungsoo following him with the plate of bread in his hands. The music major reaches for the doorknob and swings it open—

—revealing Junmyeon rocking on his heels just outside his apartment, a large and pink wrapped basket in his arms.

"Junmyeon hyung! Hey, what's up?" Baekhyun's patented scowl (that is reserved for freshmen) morphs into a huge grin as he leans against the doorframe. "And what's that? Groceries?"

"Hi, Baekhyun. This is for Kyungsoo, actually," Junmyeon beams back, tilting his head to look at Kyungsoo. "Hi again, neighbor. Welcome to your new apartment!"

"Oh, um, thanks?" Kyungsoo shoves the plate of bread into Baekhyun's hands and hefts the heavy basket into his arms. Their hands brush in the process, and damn, were those sparks or static electricity? Do they even have carpets in this place? "Y-you didn't have to, though."

"Well, I wanted to. You're my neighbor, after all," Junmyeon shrugs, still smiling. "It's no big deal."

"You didn't give me a basket, hyung," Baekhyun complains around a mouthful of bread. "I just live across the hall. You wound me."

"I treated you out to dinner at that Greek place, remember?" The elder prompts, although he looks more amused than offended. "The one with the really good gyros."

"Ah, right. Whoops," Baekhyun chuckles. "Soo, remind me to take you there sometime. You're going to love it."

"We should all go together sometime," Junmyeon pipes up. "But, ah, not tonight? It seems like your dinner is ready. And smells great, if I may add."

"Um, you can join us if you want?" Kyungsoo says hesitantly. "I made a lot of lasagna."

"Oh, I don't want to impose. Besides, my mom sent over some paella, so I already have dinner myself," The latter replies. "I'll take you up on that offer next time."

"Sounds great. Thanks again for this," Kyungsoo gestures to the basket in his arms. "Um. Have a great night."

"Bye, hyung!" Baekhyun trills, waving enthusiastically for the both of them as Junmyeon disappears into his own apartment, smile unwavering. Once the elder is out of sight, the music major whirls to inspect the basket. "Let me see! Let me see!"

"So pushy," Kyungsoo snorts, but he excitedly makes a beeline for the kitchen island anyway. With deft fingers, he tugs off the red ribbon and tears into the pink crepe paper. Inside the basket are rolls of cookie dough, a pack of batteries, a bottle of hand soap, an assorted box of teabags, some toffees in a tin, and—

"A teddy bear," Baekhyun screeches, placing the plate of bread down and fishing the small, white plush out of the basket. "Is it White Day or something? Why do you have a teddy bear?"

"To keep me company, maybe?" He tries.

"Hm, maybe. But man, Junmyeon hyung definitely likes you," The music major whistles, digging through the basket. "Damn, giving away imported toffees to neighbors? Who does that? No, scratch that, who even gives welcome baskets at this time and age?"

"Well, I think it's kind of sweet," Kyungsoo beams, cheeks flushed. "It's a nice gesture."

"And I think that the lasagna is ready," Baekhyun rolls his eyes as the oven timer goes off. "Come on, I'm starving. You can moon about your precious Junmyeon hyung later."

"I do not _moon_ , Baekhyun," He says defensively, but when Baekhyun makes his way back to the kitchen, he takes the time to briefly hug the bear before placing it neatly on his futon. Smiling, he takes one last look at the white stuffed toy before hefting the basket into his arms and following Baekhyun to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo stifles a yawn as he tugs on a sweatshirt, not quite caring how it messes up his still damp hair. Ugh, Monday morning statistics class. Ugh,Monday traffic. Ugh, Mondays.

He's never really eloquent in the morning.

With another yawn, he grabs his keys from the coffee table and makes his way towards the door. He'll find breakfast on his way to school; for now, he concentrates on putting on the right sneaker on the right foot without falling flat on his face. He succeeds (but not without stumbling a few times), and he sleepily makes his way out of the apartment, locking up behind him and shuffling towards the stairs.

He hears the sound of a door opening, and Kyungsoo looks up to see Junmyeon stepping out of his own apartment, also bleary-eyed but looking much more put together in a polo shirt and chinos. The elder meets his gaze as he moves to lock his door, and he breaks out into a grin that is brighter than sunshine.

"Good morning, Kyungsoo!" He says cheerfully, joining Kyungsoo at the stairwell. Together, they make their way down, footsteps noisy in the otherwise quiet, empty complex. "Long night?"

"Yeah. I had to finish a paper," Kyungsoo replies. "And you, hyung?"

"Ah, no. I just really hate mornings," Junmyeon chuckles. "Especially early morning lab classes."

"Well, good luck with that," He says. "I have stat."

"Oh, man, I hate stat. Good luck with that," Junmyeon shoots back, smile unwavering. "Well, I'll go ahead, I have to grab a few things before I go to class. Have a great day, Kyungsoo!"

"You too, hyung," Kyungsoo smiles as he waves back at Junmyeon, watching the elder make his way towards the parking lot before going to the opposite direction, where the bus stop is.

He hates Mondays, but maybe for today he can make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately after writing the box scene did I remember Chanyeol's joke about Suho Next Door back when they did the drawing class for NewsAde last year. HAH. Ladies and gentlemen, I present: EXO Next Door 2. Kidding.
> 
> This is pretty nonsensical, mainly because I just wanted context for this series/universe. The later installments have more things going on. But hey, fluff! I think! I tried!


End file.
